The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (video)
Walt Disney Home Entertainment released The Muppets' Wizard of Oz on VHS and DVD three months after the telefilm initially aired on The Magical World of Disney. Both the VHS and DVD included an extended cut of the film; the DVD also included bonus material. DVD Features *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz: Extended Cut (full frame) *Pepe's Exclusive Making Of The Muppets' Wizard of Oz *Pepe's Extended Interview with Quentin Tarantino *Blooper Reel The Extended Cut Disney released the made-for-television movie, '''The Muppets Wizard Of Oz' on DVD and VHS with a special extended cut of the film. The DVD release features "over 20 minutes" of new footage seen neither in the original broadcast nor at the Tribeca Film Festival premiere. Due to network time restraints, a substantial amount of material was dropped to make the film fit the time slot. :Original Feature Run-Time: 87 minutes :Extended Feature Run-Time: 100 minutes The following scenes were added, altered, or changed in the extended DVD presentation: * The opening music sequence, “Kansas” is extended and much longer. It includes a longer "music video." * The opening credits and titles are reworked and slightly different in when and where they appear on screen. * After Dorothy leaves the diner to go to her audition, the conversation between Aunt Em and Uncle Henry is extended with more dialogue (and some smoke from the kitchen). * Shots of Dorothy walking to the audition at the Easy Delta Hall are inserted after she leaves the diner. When she arrives at the hall, the extended scene shows her finding out that the auditions ended at four (and it is 4:05). An overly dramatic Theater Man explains that the Muppets are gone, and no one knows where they are by now. Just then, their tour bus pulls up, and Dorothy rushes to the bus to go talk with them. In the original broadcast version, Dorothy arrives at the bus just in time to meet the Muppets. * Miss Piggy makes a comment about Dorothy being “another groupie," which was not in the original version. * After the tour bus pulls away, Dorothy is left watching as it drives down the road. The wind is blowing dramatically in her face and she sadly watches the Muppets leave. In the original version, the film cuts away, but in the extended cut, the camera pulls out to see the Theater Man standing next to Dorothy, fanning her with a big wooden paddle. When Dorothy turns to ask “Why are you doing that?” he replies, “I thought it would make the moment more dramatic.” Dorothy rolls her eyes and walks back home. * After Dorothy and Toto exit the trailer in Munchkinland, there are extra shots of them looking around before the Munchkins greet them. Toto also turns to the camera and says “If you have Dark Side of the Moon, press play now." A shot of Dorothy reacting to the Munchkins is inserted when they do emerge. When Dorothy says that she knows a rat when she sees one, the Munchkins take out a copy of “Oz for Dummies” and read the section on Munchkins. In the original version, the Munchkins immediately introduce themselves and praise Dorothy for killing the witch – the introduction to Munckinland is shorter (and with no Pink Floyd joke, and no “Oz for Dummies” bit). * When Dorothy and Toto reach the cornfield, the Scarecrow’s argument with the crow is extended to include a “Passion of Christ” joke and other bickering. In the original edit, this first glimpse of the Scarecrow is slightly shorter. * When Toto is acting like Dorothy’s agent on his cell phone, Dorothy tells him to cut it out. In the extended cut, she takes the phone from him and reveals it is just a candy dispenser. * The extended cut on the DVD also expands the scene where Dorothy, the Scarecrow, and Toto meet the Tin Thing. When the Tin Thing reveals he can answer any question, Toto jumps in and asks why women are so confusing. After processing the question, he answers with an enlightening response. * The Scene with Bunsen and Beaker in the Emerald City with the Magic Make-Over Machine is extended. Dorothy gets out of the machine and has been given a punk look (featuring a cameo by Kelly Osbourne). The others don’t approve, so she goes back into the machine and comes out with the “Ashanti look." In the original broadcast versions, Dorothy enters the machine and it cuts seamlessly to her second exit from the machine, skipping the whole Osbourne experience. * As the Wicked Witch of the West watches the group approach the Mountains of Death, a quick scene of Johnny Fiama and Sal filling up her tub with bottled water was inserted before she turns from the balcony and tells them about the “change in plans." * After the Wicked Witch explains the plan to the Flying Monkeys, the extended cut on the DVD holds the final shot on the scene longer as they all exit to mount their bikes and fly off to catch Dorothy and the others – in the shot, the characters run off, and a fed-up Johnny kicks Foo-Foo out of his way. * The arrival of the Witch and her gang is extended, with more shots of the Flying Monkeys landing and coming out of the fog. * When the Witch is ready to do her musical number, "The Witch Is in the House," she exclaims, “Hit it!” the lights go on, but no music plays. Just then, The Electric Mayhem shows up late for the gig. Each member of the band has a quick line as they try to explain (or just complain) about their delay, and unload and set up their instruments. * The musical sequence for “The Witch is in the House” is extended with a much longer cut of the song. Before the henchmen attack the group of travelers, the witch has another three verses that were cut from the original version of the film. * Toto and Dorothy have a touching moment before being (nearly) killed by the Wicked Witch. In that scene, Toto wishes a woman would say she loves him before he died, so Dorothy says she loves him. In typical Toto (aka Pepe) fashion, he brushes it off with a humorous comment. This conversation was cut from the original version of the film. * The cameo cut-away appearance by Quentin Tarantino is extended. After Kermit denies his first proposal, a second idea is inserted where he suggests an anime morphing scene. It is after this that he makes his third, simpler suggestion that Kermit agrees to. In the original cut of the film, his second fight scene pitch is not included. * When the enchanted biker hat is given to Dorothy, Angel Marie makes a startling suggestion on how she could use the power of the cap. This one line, and the reaction shots of the group to it, were not included in the original presentation of the movie. * Before Dorothy and the Flying Monkeys show up to pick up the Scarecrow and the Tin Thing, there is an extended shot inserted of the two disembodied heroes talking about how they can get out of this mess; just then the flying motorcycles show up. In the original version, it cuts right from the Witch’s castle to Dorothy getting of the bike and going to help them. * There is a newly inserted scene featuring Dorothy and friends arriving in a limo and walking the red carpet to the Wizard’s televised presentations of their wishes. The original cut of the film cuts right from the Wizard asking for two hours to prepare to the Penguins watching on TV and Scooter introducing the Wizard; however, the extended cut has a new humorous scene featuring Dorothy, Toto, the Scarecrow, the Tin Thing, the Cowardly Lion, Lew Zealand, Scooter, and others outside of the studio arriving at the big event. * When Glinda first meets Dorothy and the gang in Munchkinland, there is an inserted flirtation between her and the Scarecrow. * After Glinda tells Dorothy the power to go home is in her shoes, the extended cut features a scene in which Dorothy complains to Tattypoo about not telling her about his before, to which Tattypoo explains that “this is how things work in enchanted worlds.” Other releases Muppets Oz VHS.jpg| 2005 Walt Disney Home Entertainment International releases Image:TheMuppetsWizardofOzUKDVD.jpg| United Kingdom, 2006 (widescreen, broadcast cut) Buena Vista Home Entertainment ASIN B000CS47EK Image:Mupmoviecollection.jpg| United Kingdom, 2012 Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment UK DVD box set featuring The Muppets, Muppet Treasure Island and The Muppets' Wizard of Oz ASIN B007T73HSO Image:TheMuppets-SixMovieCollection-(2013-UK-Boxset).jpg| United Kingdom, 2013 Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment UK DVD box set "The Muppets - Six Movie Collection" featuring The Muppets, The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island and The Muppets' Wizard of Oz External links *DVD review at UltimateDisney.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Video Category:Muppets' Wizard of Oz Video Video